High School Chronicles
by Theaaxo
Summary: Songfic! :D. After 4 years with a horrible past, Amy Rose comes back to Station Square to attend SSH, only to find out that Sonic and Sally go there too! Will her past come back to haunt her or will the help of her new lover get past her fears? Shadamy, Knuxouge, Crails, Silvaze, SonicXOC. First Fanfic ! :D :FLAMES WELCOME:
1. Gone

Hi there! First fanfic people! :/

Disclaimers: I do NOT own SEGA or any of the Sonic characters.

Oc's will be portrayed in the story later, however. Thanks! :D :*

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Gone"**

Amy Rose shut herself out of her friend's live completely. Her heart was broken and her head was bleeding. She remembered it utterly.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_'Sonic? Sonniccc!' were the words of said, Amy Rose. Wearing her trademark dress and boots, she was looking at the strawberry cakes in 'Vanilla's Bakery' until she saw her blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog, passing a nearby chili dog stand. She was contemplating on whether or not to give up on chasing the azure speedster earlier._

_'There goes my happy day.' he thought. 'Hi, Amy' Sonic muttered._

_She giggled. 'Would you go on a date with me tonight?' Amy squealed._

_'No thanks. I have better things to do.' Sonic said harshly._

_She stopped giggling. Her happiness was replaced with the opposite. 'What?' she choked._

_He sighed. 'Amy, you're sweet but I don't like you like that.' he put emphasis on the ' don't' ._

_'Sonikku I know you like me! I know you do! ' she yelled, tears spilling 'Why wont you admit it?!' she asked, reaching to hug him._

_He pushed her. 'You're so stubborn! I said I don't like you! Not as a boyfriend, close friend, friend, not even an acquaintance!' Sonic roared._

_'Ow!' she cried 'Sonic just why don't you like me? Amy asked, solemnly._

_'Because you're an annoying, stuck up, stupid brat!' Sonic screamed._

_'Really?' she choked on her words._

_'Not only that, I have a girlfriend.' He smirked._

**_Girlfriend. The one word that tore her whole world apart. It kept ringing in her head, mocking her._**

_'Oh..really?' Amy asked. He nodded. Her heart broke, to her, literally._

_'W-who?' she asked. Right at that moment a brown chipmunk/squirrel came up to Sonic and kissed him. It was none other than Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole. She was wearing her regular blue jacket and boots._

_'Hi honey' Sally said, pursing her lips after seeing Amy. ' Sonic, who's this brat?_

_'Her? Oh she's nothing to me anymore! ' Sonic exclaimed._

_That's when it happened. Amy slapped her._

_'OW!' Sally screamed 'YOU WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU! Sonic I'll see you later, okay?' she huffed while turning on her heel, rubbing her cheek._

_'What was that for, Amy?!' Sonic said. ' Now she's probably gonna break up with me!'_

_'So? Like I care!' Amy spat 'You deserve someone better than that slut anyway! Someone who loves you for you, not to fuck you and leave you like some piece of trash!_

_'Sally is NOT a slut!' he yelled._

_'Then if she isn't, why is you 'faithful' girlfriend cheating on you and sleeping with Ash?!' she screamed._

_Then the unthinkable thing happened. Sonic, the 'hero' of Mobius, had assaulted an innocent lady._

_' A-amy, I-i-im so sorry!' Sonic said horrified._

_Amy cried and cried and cried from the blow to the head. 'You know what, SCREW YOU!' she cried and took off._

_'Amy...'_

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

"Ow!" Amy cried as she felt her head. She walked into the kitchen and took up a large carving knife, dug it in her skin, marking the words ' HOPE, LOVE, RESPECT'.

She felt as if the pain was melting away with the blood as it trickled down her arms. Amy ran into the bathroom, took out some gauze and wrapped it around her arms and walked into her room.

She sighed." I guess I'm leaving for a while.." Amy said as she packed her things.

Flashback of her times with Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and even Shadow flashed through her mind. Then tears began to spill.

_'Hmm...Shadow..what ever happened to him?' She thought._

"I guess I'll have to call them to let them know." Amy said as she picked up the cordless phone "Sigh. I should call Cream first, after all she IS my best friend." She said as she dialed Cream's number.

* * *

A/N: **Soo sad :'( ..I actually cried while writing this chapter (/.\) Sue me.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Breaking the News

Err ... :/ Sorry for taking so long to update...

High School in the Caribbean isn't as easy you know!

Also, This was originally supposed to be Chapter 3, But instead, I switched it with Chapter 2 =/

You know the disclaimers, so this is Chapter 2 :D!

* * *

_She felt as if the pain was melting away with the blood as it trickled down her arms. Amy ran into the bathroom, took out some gauze and wrapped it around her arms and walked into her room._

_She sighed." I guess I'm leaving for a while.." Amy said as she packed her things._

_Flashback of her times with Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and even Shadow flashed through her mind. Then tears began to spill._

_'Hmm...Shadow..what ever happened to him?' She thought._

_"I guess I'll have to call them to let them know." Amy said as she picked up the cordless phone "Sigh. I should call Cream first, after all she IS my best friend." She said as she dialed Cream's number._

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Breaking the news"**

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hi Cream.." She said in a croaky voice, holding back tears.

"Oh my gosh! Amy! I haven't heard from you in FOREVER. What happened? Are you okay?" Cream asked.

"Cream, I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you lately. A lot has happened lately.. " Amy rasped.

"Really? Like what?" Cream asked worriedly.

"I-i ..." _' Say it Amy, Say it!' _Her subconscious urged.

"You...what?" Cream pleaded.

"Sigh. Can you come over? I want you to hear this from me personally." She said.

"Umm...okay..I'll be there in a few minutes" Cream announced.

"Okay" Amy hung up.

* * *

Within 5 minutes Cream was over by her best friend's house.

"Amy? Where are you?" Cream called.

"In the living room.." Amy said gravelly.

"Oh my goodness! Amy what happened?!" Cream exclaimed when she saw that her best friend was bleeding.

No reply.

Cream's eyes shifted to her arms." Amy what happened to your arms!"

No reply.

"Amy? Tell me now!" Cream demanded worriedly.

No reply. Cream removed her bandages and saw her carvings.

"Amy?! Have you been cutting yourself?!" Cream was shocked. Amy nodded. "Why? Its not like you. Your head is bleeding also...who did this?"

"Son..Sonic" Amy finally answered.

"Sonic?! What did he do to you?"

"He punched my in my face and the back of my head..." She recalled while shivering.

"Why?" Cream asked softly.

"Because when I hugged him..He..told me to get off him and he called me an annoying brat." Amy trembled. "Then SHE came. Sally Acorn." Both Amy and Cream grimaced. "He said she was his girlfriend and then she called me a brat..so I slapped her." Cream's face brightened with pride while Amy chuckled lightly. "Anyway.. I called her a slut after she left and then he's like ' Sally is NOT a slut!" And then I told him the truth about Sally and Ash sleeping together to prove my point."

"Wow, Amy...that must be so hard for you.." Cream whispered.

"I know..that's why I'm moving." Amy said coyly with a hint of sadness and happiness.

"W-what?" Cream choked.

"I'm moving. This pain is too much for me to bear, Cream.." Amy said while her tears were falling.

"No..you can't leave me all our friends..Everything!" Cream sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Cream" Amy whispered.

Cream sniffed. "Will you ever be back?"

"Yeah.. I might come back for a couple of holidays and special occasions." Amy said with hope.

"No..I mean..permanently." Cream reassured.

"One day Cream...One Day" She said as she closed her eyes and wished for this to never happen.

"Amy..I wish I could stay longer but..I have some...homework to finish.." Cream lied.

"Oh..okay.." Amy looked down.

"You're gonna be alright? When are you leaving?" Cream asked.

Amy nodded " Tomorrow."

Cream looked down "Okay.."

"Oh! I have something for you!" She yelled as she dug through her drawer. "Ah! There it is!"

"What is it?" Cream sniffed.

Cream gasped when she saw Amy pulled out a heart necklace with one half missing with the letters 'ST, NDS' on it and gave it to her.

"Where's the other half?" Cream questioned.

Amy pulled down her dress' collar and showed her the other half of the necklace with the letters 'BE, FRIE' on it. Then, she took off her necklace and attached them to each other spelling 'BEST FRIENDS'.

"I love it." Cream softly said.

"Your welcome." Amy smiled but it soon fell when she saw Cream heading to her door.

"Bye, Amy" Cream sobbed.

"Goodbye, Cream" Amy sobbed as she approached and hugged her best friend, who was now crying madly into her chest. "I'm gonna miss you" Amy whispered while letting go of Cream.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Cream whispered back. And then left her house.

* * *

_**Cream's POV **_

My tears fell as I ran all the way to Tails' workshop. I really needed a friend right now and Tails was my only option. I reached his workshop to find all but one light off. I carefully approached his house and softly knocked on his door. His opened it on the 3rd knock.

"Hi Cream" He said.

All of a sudden, I found myself blushing. _'Why am I blushing?!' _I cursed in my mind.

"Hi Tails...May I come in?" I asked bashfully.

"Uh...sure." He allowed me to go in.

* * *

_**Regular POV **_

Cream walked inside of Tails' workshop/ house.

"So, Cream...what brings you here?" Tails asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you abou-" Her mind was cut off when her eyes wandered around the place until her sight got caught on a familiar blue speedster.

"About...?" He asked

"Um...Tails could you get me something to drink?" She batted her eyelashes.

"O-oka-a-y..what would you like?" He mumbled while blushing wildly.

"Some soda would be alright..Surprise me." She winked.

Tails left as Cream walked over to Sonic who was soundly sleeping. She crept up slowly until she was a good 3 feet away from him.

She shook him. "Sonic."

She shook him again. "Sooonic."

She slapped his face. "SONIC!" Cream screamed (Lol that rhymes xD)

He jolted awake. "Aah! Cream? What's wrong?"

"Hey guys, I'm back. What happened?" Tails said.

"What happened? What happened! What happened was that this PRICK hurt my BEST FRIEND!" Cream said.

"What?! No I didn't!" Sonic yelled

"LIAR!" She slapped him again. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He screamed.

"Cream? Why are you hurting him?"

"Your 'so called' best friend hurt Amy's face and head for calling his girlfriend a slut! And didn't even have THE NERVE to apologize to her! And she's cutting herself because of him!"

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"Sonic...Is this true?" Tails looked over at Sonic.

"Sigh. Yes..its true." Sonic admitted.

Tails gasped "Sonic! How could you?! Amy's one of our best friends and you hurt her because she insulted Sally?! Now you're making her try to commit suicide!"

"Sigh. Okay..I was _a little_ harsh..." He said.

"Please! Couldn't find a better word?" She snapped.

"I'll go over by her house now and apologize if you want me to" Sonic muttered.

"Its too late, Sonic! She's already hurt enough! Stop ruining her life with your presence!" Cream yelled.

"Whoa there, Cream. Calm down. Here's some cream soda (ironic, right xD)" Tails offered

"Mhmm, my favorite" Cream said after 2 small gulps.

Suddenly, Cream started weeping softly.

"Cream? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tails asked worriedly.

"Sniff. Its because of him!" She pointed at Sonic who was looking at her confused. " That..." She lowered her head.

"Its okay, Cream. You can tell me."

"Amy's moving..." Cream blurted out.

"WHAT?!" The guys said simultaneously.

"When?" Tails asked

"Tomorrow..." She whispered.

"Oh man..." He looked at his watch. 9:30 "Hey..its late..Can I walk you home?"

"Sure." She said as they walked to the door and left poor Sonic in the darkness.

_'Amy..I'm sorry'_

* * *

**And That's the end of Chapter 2 ! :P Hope you liked it! **

**Also, the BFF necklace can be found on my Facebook page!**

**Got to my profile and click the link! :D **

**Review Please! :)**


	3. Woah Who's that girl?

:3 Wow, never expected reviews yet...Thanks though!

P.S : Sally is ONLY a slut in the beginning. Later on in the story she will be rounded into a classy lady. .-. But she'll still be stuck up and snobby:/

Okay! You know the Disclaimers people! Now on to Chapter 3! :D

* * *

_"Amy's moving..." Cream blurted out._

_"WHAT?!" The guys said simultaneously._

_"When?" Tails asked_

_"Tomorrow..." She whispered._

_"Oh man..." He looked at his watch. 9:30 "Hey..its late..Can I walk you home?"_

_"Sure." She said as they walked to the door and left poor Sonic in the darkness._

_'Amy..I'm sorry'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Whoa. Who's that girl?"**

_4 years later_

" Dude, hurry up with the pizzas!" said a cocky voice. If you guessed that it was Sonic the Hedgehog, you're right. He, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Manic and The Chaotix were preparing a 'high school' party at a new club called Exotica and were having _a little _problem setting up.

" Stop rushing me! I'm coming" yelled Silver " You'd be in this state if YOU were carrying 12 pizzas at once! " and at that moment he tripped on a chair and dropped the pizzas.

"You could've just carried 2 or 3 at a time you know" said Knuckles

Silver facepalmed.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! My clothes!" screamed Rouge. She had on a black off-the-shoulder dress that flowed and reached mid thigh with black/ silver pumps. Her hair was up in one but if let down it would reach her back. Rouge's curves were the same but grown a little.

" Rouge calm down. We'll clean you up , okay? " said Cream. If you saw Cream then your eyes would be blown to bits. She was wearing a _SHORT_ red fitted dress with 2 straps that intersected at the back and black open-toed boots. Her hair had grown out and reached her shoulders and her curves were to die for. ( Not as curvaceous as Rouge)

Rouge sniffed. " Okay, fine." she huffed and left the room with Cream while the guys were trying to control themselves.

" WOAH! DID YOU SEE CREAM?" Sonic yelled.

"Ahem" Tails said while shooting an icy glare at Sonic.

" Yeah, yeah, lets get back to work, alright?" said Knuckles. The guys nodded and returned to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, when the party was in full swing, Sally Acorn had arrived. She was wearing a gorgeous dress. It was white with one strap at the back connected to another one in front and diamond on the side. She was also wearing silver strap shoes plus, her hair was curled and reached her shoulders

" Hey Kevin. Here." She said to the bouncer, a brown dog. She pulled out a black business card that had on cursive writing and purple glitter. It read:

_**This person has been invited to the party at Exotica. Date: 12/4/13. Time:**** 8:00**_

"Whoa ,whoa hold up." Kevin said. " I don't see your name on the list.. This 'invitation' was made by you."

"No it wasn't. Here's my name." Sally said as she handed him $50.

Kevin, the bouncer nodded and allowed her access into the party.

* * *

However, outside the party, 2 figures stood across the building, talking.

"Are you ready to make a scene?" The first figure said.

"Uhh...I still don't know about this.." The second figure said.

"Don't worry about it! Just breathe and NOT over-react, K?" Fig. 1

"Alright. I'll just act cool." Fig. 2

"Great! I'll call the guys." Fig. 1 said while fetching their phone to make a call.

**_-MEANWHILE-_**

RING! RING!

"Hello?"

**"..."**

" She's still coming?!Yes!"

**"..."**

"Okay okay fine, Blaze. I wont talk so loud"

**"..."**

" I know! I can't wait to see her! Its been so long"

**"..." **

" Yeah, I wonder how Sonic will react"

**"!"**

"What? She doesn't know?! Well good thing you didn't tell her! She'll freak!"

**"..." **

"Kay. See you in a bit, Blaze"

**"..."**

"Bye" Silver hung up.

* * *

"Kay" Blaze said and hung up.

" You ready, Blaze?" The girl said.

"Yeah lets go." She said.

And they left.

* * *

"Blaze and her friend are coming now" Silver said

"Cool let's find the girls!" Tails said.

Right when he said that, all of the chatter in the room had stopped. All attention was focused on the door and who were entering.

Blaze was wearing a blue metallic-like short dress with most of the back shown as her cleavage. Her shoes would make ANY girl jealous. They were 6'' black platform shoes with a blue buckle across her ankle. Her hair was pulled up in one with her curly ponytail reaching her back. Her body was just the right size.

Her friend was wearing a black mid-thigh strapless dress with a yellow sash/strap in front stretching to her hip with a white sequin design on the side. She wore the same shoes as Blaze's but yellow and her pink hair was wavy/curly and reached her back. Her body was curvier than Cream's but not too curvy.

The girls were grieving with envy while the guys were covering their nosebleeds.

Knuckles, Tails, Manic, The Chaotix even Sonic were wide-eyed and speechless.

"Is that..?" started Tails, shocked.

_'Amy..' _Sonic said/thought.

Yes, standing before them was the one, the only...

Amy Rose.

* * *

**Wow :3 Okay, thanks for reading Chapter 3 ! :) Hope you liked it! **

**BTW Rouge and the girls' dresses can be found on my Facebook page!**

**Got to my profile and click the link! :D **


	4. Why?,What?,Who?,When?,Where?

So I've decided to start making Chapter 4 since I've been getting SO many PMs about it..

Here it is : Chapter 4!

Rand. Pers.: Finally! \(-.-)/

Me: Shut up . ..

* * *

_Knuckles, Tails, Manic, The Chaotix even Sonic were wide-eyed and speechless._

_"Is that..?" started Tails, shocked._

_'Amy..' Sonic said/thought._

_Yes, standing before them was the one, the only..._

_Amy Rose._

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Why?,What?,Who?,When?,Where?"**

Amy and Blaze looked all around them, wondering, 'What the hell?'

"Uhh...Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Y-yeah Amy?" Blaze answered.

"Why are they staring at me like this?" She questioned.

"I don't know, maybe because they think you're hot?" Blaze wondered.

"AMY!" All of her friends yelled.

"Hi guys!" Amy chirped.

"Excuse me, Pardon me, Ugh, move!" Creamed yelled as she pushed herself through a crowd of teenagers that were chatting loudly.

"Geez, what a bitch..." One of them said and walked off.

"Tails? What going on? What happened?" Cream asked her boyfriend.

"Look." He said as he pointed through the large crowd.

Cream's eyes widened. "I-is t-that..?" She stuttered.

"Yup." Tails said and covered his ears, bracing himself of what was going to happen.

"**AMY!**" She shrieked with joy as she ran towards her best friend.

"Huh?" Amy asked no-one in particular. Then she saw Cream. Mentally, her eyes were blown to bits.

"C-cream?"Her eyes widened "**CREAM!**" Amy screamed as she felt her BFF'S embrace.

"Omigosh! Are you okay? What happened? Where were you all this time? Do you _KNOW _how much I missed you?!" Cream screamed.(xD)

"Yes Cream...I've gotten SO many calls from you." Everyone laughed and Cream blushed.

"Well..I wanted to hear your voice..Its been a depressing time for me since you left" Cream said.

"Oh my, Cream, I didn't mean you you to go through that.." Amy whispered as her head lowered.

"Its okay, Amy you did the right thing. 4 years have done me good, anyway." Cream winked as all the guys nearby wolf-whistled. Tails glared murderously at them.

"Best Friends Forever?" Amy asked when she pulled out her half of the BFF necklace.

"Best Friends Forever." Cream clarified as she pulled out her half necklace.

They joined them together as the crowd 'awed'

"Don't you people have lives?!" Rouge yelled.

"Lol. Rouge." Amy cooed when she approached her and gave her a hug.

Amy had gave everyone she knew hugs except for a certain couple.

"Wait..why DID you leave anyway?" Silver asked

"Ermm...How about we go to the V.I.P area and talk about it.

Everyone in the group nodded and walked to the V.I.P area.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Amy, Sonic and Sally were watching her the whole time.

"Who does she think she is?! Walking in the party uninvited!" Sally shrieked.

"Wow..." Sonic sighed dreamily as he watched Amy walk by, while staring at her long legs.

"SONIC!" Sally yelled. She slapped him. "IS _SHE_ YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! NO! I AM! PAY ATTENTION TO _ME_!" Sally fumed.

"Oww..." He said, rubbing his cheek "She _was _invited, ya know." He corrected her.

"UGH!" She stormed off.

_'Damn..Amy..Thank goodness you left..'_

* * *

_**-MEANWHILE, IN THE V.I.P ROOM-**_

"Soo..Amy. Care to explain?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmmm...where to start?" She thought out loud.

"Let's start with ; Why?" Silver suggested.

" Okay. I left because 4 year ago, I had suffered a traumatic experience that made me question my agenda towards a person, which ended in physical abuse towards me. Caused by the person and myself."

Everyone blinked. "What?" Knuckles asked.

Amy scratched the back of her head. "Well..hehe..I went to the top junior high school in the world while I was gone.."

"Jules?" Blaze asked. Amy nodded.

"Anyway, what do you mean by the stuff you said?" Rouge cut in.

"Sigh. She means that she went through a hard time 4 years ago that mad her question and change her view on a person, which made her end up getting hurt, because of the person and herself." Cream and Tails said in unison.

"You guys were made for each other." Vector said. Everyone laughed, but then they grimaced when they were making out.

"Get a room!" A person yelled. Tails flipped him off.

"What do you mean ' By the person and _myself_'?" Silver asked.

"Sigh. I...cut my self" Amy sadly sighed. Again.

"What did _this person_ do?" Charmy asked.

"Punched me in the face and the back of my head.." Amy whispered.

Every gasped, besides Cream and Tails.

"Okay, next question please.." Amy said brightly.

"Who was this _'person'_?" Espio asked, suspiciously.

"..."

"Amy...tell them..its the past..everything's okay now" Cream reassured.

"S-sonic..." She whispered.

Again, everyone gasped and their eyes widened? "_Sonic?_" They asked at the same time.

"Yes." Amy wept. She was now crying.

"Well, guys, we gotta teach ol' Sonic a lesson for hurting my little sister after all this..Am I right?!" Knuckles stood up.

"YEAH!" The guys ,except for Tails, yelled.

"Wait..h-he's here..?" Amy was shocked.

"Uhh...yeah..."The guys said awkwardly.

"Okay...next."

"When did you leave?" Shadow asked and appeared.

Everyone looked up and widened their eyes. "Hi Shadow.." Amy blushed.

"Hi Rose...Well?" He questioned.

"Oh! Exactly 4 years ago. On this _exact_ day..." Amy answered

"Wow..." They cooed.

"Where did you go?" Cream asked.

"I went back to Knothole to take care of my cousin-in-law and her children and then I moved away to England for a while with my brother, Darius." She said.

They nodded in understanding.

"Okay, okay enough with the questions...Time to party!" Amy cheered.

Everyone cheered and went off onto the dance floor.

"Care to dance with me?" Shadow heard. He looked down at Amy and smiled at her

"Sure" Amy smiled.

* * *

_**Shadow's POV**_

So I had taken up the challenge of going to the party that Rouge and Knuckles invited me to. Not really my style. I was getting a drink when I heard all the chatter around me stopped, suddenly. "What the-?". I turned around and my eyes flew out of my sockets. _'Wow, 4 years have done her some good..' _I thought. I had loved her ever since the Ark incident over six years ago. But..I haven't told her yet..Don't give me that look! Rose and Blaze stood directly across from me, wearing gorgeous dresses that made their body figures look hot.

Who _really_ took my breath away was Amy. She had grown into a nicely sculpted young lady. Instead of her regular red dress, she wore a black and yellow short dress with _high _heels. I thought she was going to trip and fall in those...things.

**"AMY!" **A high shrilled voice screamed. It was Cream. Of course, her best friend...

"C-cream? **CREAM!" **Another shriek was heard. I could easily tell it was Rose. The Freedom Fighters had all crowded around her saying how much they missed her, except a certain _Faker _and his _girl_friend.

After a while of standing and talking, Rouge dismissed the random people that were around them. I chuckled. She could have at least been a little nicer. 5 minutes after, I saw the group leave and head towards the V.I.P area, So I did what any other G.U.N agent and Ultimate Life form would do, follow them.

A while later, I hid in the discreet part of the lounge and listened to their conversation.

"Soo..Amy. Care to explain?" _**I heard Knuckles ask**_.

"Hmmm...where to start?" She thought out loud.

"Let's start with ; Why?" Silver suggested.

" Okay. I left because 4 year ago, I had suffered a traumatic experience that made me question my agenda towards a person, which ended in physical abuse towards me. Caused by the person and myself." _**Wow..Rose is very intelligent.**_

Everyone blinked. "What?" Knuckles asked. _**I chuckled.**_

Amy scratched the back of her head. "Well..hehe..I went to the top junior high school in the world while I was gone.." **_No wonder she's so smart. Juliard Junior Academy._**

"Jules?" Blaze asked. Amy nodded.

"Anyway, what do you mean by the stuff you said?" Rouge cut in.

"Sigh. She means that she went through a hard time 4 years ago that mad her question and change her view on a person, which made her end up getting hurt, because of the person and herself." Cream and Tails said in unison.

"You guys were made for each other." Vector said. Everyone laughed, but then they grimaced when they were making out.

"Get a room!" A person yelled. Tails flipped him off. **_I grinned. That's my boy. I've taught him well._**

"What do you mean ' By the person and _myself_'?" Silver asked.

"Sigh. I...cut my self" Amy sadly sighed. Again. _**Oh my god. The sweet, Amy Rose, had cut herself?!**__**  
**_

"What did _this person_ do?" Charmy asked.

"Punched me in the face and the back of my head.." Amy whispered. _**I mentally gasped.**_

Every gasped, besides Cream and Tails.

"Okay, next question please.." Amy said brightly.

"Who was this _'person'_?" Espio asked, suspiciously.

"..."

"Amy...tell them..its the past..everything's okay now" Cream reassured her.

"S-sonic..." She whispered. **'What****_?! FAKER?! I'll kill him for hurting my Rose!' I thought._**

Again, everyone gasped and their eyes widened? "_Sonic?_" They asked at the same time.

"Yes." Amy wept. She was now crying. _**I felt like dying, seeing her cry like that.**_

"Well, guys, we gotta teach ol' Sonic a lesson for hurting my little sister after all this..Am I right?!" Knuckles stood up.**_For once..I agree with him..._**

"YEAH!" The guys ,except for Tails, yelled.

"Wait..h-he's here..?" Amy was shocked. _**Oh shit, Knuckles. I had to make my move so I got up and walked over to their table.**_

"Uhh...yeah..."The guys said awkwardly.

"Okay...next."

"When did you leave?" I asked when I appeared.

Everyone looked up (except for Rouge who smirked) and widened their eyes at me. "Hi Shadow.." Rose said to me. _**I SWEAR I saw her blush!**_

"Hi Rose...Well?" I questioned.

"Oh! Exactly 4 years ago. On this _exact_ day..." Rose answered.

"Wow..." We cooed.

"Where did you go?" Cream asked.

"I went back to Knothole to take care of my cousin-in-law and her children and then I moved away to England for a while with my brother, Darius." She said.

We nodded in understanding.

"Okay, okay enough with the questions...Time to party!" Rose cheered.

Everyone cheered and went off onto the dance floor.

"Care to dance with me?" I heard. I looked down at Amy and smiled.

"Sure" I answered. Then at that moment, I saw the most beautiful sight in my life, Her smile.

**_I know this girl's the one for me._**

* * *

**A/N: Soo sweet ^w^ I can't help it! :')**

**Chapter 5 is up soon!**

**Review Please! :3**


	5. New love and FIGHTS!

Ugghhh! (V.V)

Lately I've been EXTREMELY lazy. Sorry for taking long! :/

I promise that I'll start updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to get this story finished quickly, kay?

If not, please inform me when you want new chappies E:

Here's Chapter 5 :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: "New love and Fights"**

**Shadow's POV**

_We nodded in understanding._

_"Okay, okay enough with the questions...Time to party!" Rose cheered._

_Everyone cheered and went off onto the dance floor._

_"Care to dance with me?" I heard. I looked down at Amy and smiled._

_"Sure" I answered. Then at that moment, I saw the most beautiful sight in my life, Her smile._

**_I know this girl's the one for me._**

* * *

**Chapter 5:" Fight, Fight, Fight!"**

**Sonic's POV**

After Amy walked in, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. So natural. So sexy. Wait, wait, wait, Sonic, man, don't talk about her like that. You have Sally. Yes, Sally Vannesa Acorn, the sexiest squirrel there is in Station Square. Sigh. Man, I have to admit, Amy has _grown._ Wait, I don't have feeling for her, do I? No! Stop thinking like that!

I felt a hard sting to my cheek. Sally had left, pissed.

I overheard some familiar voices. I listened and my eyes narrowed with rage.

"Care to dance with me?" asked a sweet angelic voice.

"Sure" A male voice answered. I looked over and saw Shadow leading Amy to the dance floor.

"Dammit!" I yelled. Why am I upset? Oh yeah, because my girlfriend left me for some random guy to dance with and I have nobody. I had to make my move. After, I got up and walk slyly towards them.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Meanwhile Sonic's 'tantrum' had been going on, Amy and Shadow were on the dance floor. Amy was taught how to dance back when she was in England. She learnt Crumping, Ballet, Hip-hop, Tap, Flamenco, Latin, Ballroom, Belly and Ice Dances. Also, the Tango and Rumba.

A slow song was playing. Amy didn't want her slow dance with Shadow just yet. She went to the DJ and requested a song. A while later she was by Shadow's side. She chose this song for a 'special person'.

An upbeat/slow song began to play. Amy how she would play this out.

_I bust the windows out your car _

Amy put her right lft around Shadow's waist, sensually and slowy slid down..

_And no it didn't mend my broken heart_

She looked up. He looked down, smiling. She slid back up.

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
But right now I don't care about that part  
_

He grabbed her hand twirled her, like a princess. She was giggling. But that stopped when they were nose to nose.

They blushed.

_I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her_

He kissed her cheek. She kissed his nose.

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn_

Shadow held her hand while she walked around him in a circle, seductively.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

Shadow lifted her in the air and pulled her down while Amy wrapped her legs around him.

_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you'll see what happens when_

She leaned back while he span around, grasping her waist.

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

Amy was blushing the whole time. She tried to hide it but Shadow saw it and smirked. She slid down to the floor on her heels and cocked out her butt when rising back up, whipping her hair back. Shadow got an immediate boner when she did that.

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile_

He picked her up, bridal style, and twirled. Her put her down and dipped her.

They danced gracefully like that for the rest of the song. A few seductive actions now and then. What they didnt know was that someone was hiding in the crowd ,watching them with increasing jealously and pleasure.

The song changed and now it was a slow dance.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_

She snuggled in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Her held her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

"_One step closer..." _They whispered to each other .

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

"You..." Amy whispered.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

"You..." Shadow whispered.

_For a thousand years_

_"I'll love you for a thousand more..." _They said softly at the same time. They inched closer and closer until their nosses touched. They were about to kiss until...

**POW!**

"Argh!" Shadow yelled as he fell to the floor, rubbing his face.

"You! What do you think you're doing?!" Sonic screamed.

"**FAKER!" **Shadow yelled as he punch him in the gut.

"Oof!" Sonic huffed. "That's it!"

Amy got in between them, trying to break up what was going to become worse. "Stop it Sonic!"

Sonic stopped at the sound of her voice. " A-amy?" He stuttered.

" Stop stuttering. You sound like an even bigger douche" Amy spat. Sonic was taken aback by her answer.

"OHHHHHH!" The crowd yelled.

"A-amy? Why are you acting like this?" Sonic asked sadly.

"Take a hint. I don't like you." Amy sneered.

"Well...Why are you sticking up for Shadow?" Sonic wondered out loud.

"Ermm..." She looked at him "Because I like you.." She said mainly to Shadow.

"What?" Both he and Sonic were shocked.

"I-i like you..." Amy looked down. " I understand if you won't like me back.."

He lifted her chin. " Thats the same thing I was going to tell you before we were _ru__dely_ interrupted" He glared at Sonic.

"Well then, what now?" Rouge cut in.

"This.." Shadow said.

He kissed her. Their tongues danced in pure ecstacy. Their passion for each other was blended into the kiss. They stopped after a while from lack of air. Amy was first to speak up.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said.

"Grrr...That tears it!" He lunged at Shadow who moved out of the way with Amy, but she moved back.

"Amy!" He yelled.

It was too late. She was hurt. And crying. Sonic had punched her face.

"FAKER!" Shadow lunged at Sonic and began beating him to a pulp.

"Hey, hey, hey! Save him for us too!" Knuckles yelled. All they guys except Shadow began beating him up, even Tails.

"This is for making Amy move!" Tails punched him

"This is for making her cut herself!" Knuckles punched him

"This is for...BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Vector punched him.

Sally heard all the commotion and walked over to the scene. What she saw scared her.

She saw Sonic bleeding and being beat up by Knuckles, Tails, The Chaotix, Silver and random people who turned against him. Sally backed away slowly but bumped into Rouge and the other angry girls.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rouge asked.

"Uh...nowhere..." Sally replied. She slowly backed away.

"GET HER!" Cream yelled.

The girls began to beat up Sally.

"Ahh! Oww! Oof!" She screamed. "Why? Why me?!"

* * *

Back with the guys, Sonic was looking as if he was dead while Shadow was fuming.

"DON'T!" Punch."YOU!" Punch."EVER!" Punch."HURT!" Punch."MY!" Punch."ROSE!" Punch. "AGAIN!" Punch punch punch.

"Okay okay, I got it...geesh. -.-" Sonic sighed.

_'I will get her one day..' _Sonic thought

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaannndddddd done!**

**I know in the beginning of the intro I said I would update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday..**

**But I updated today. It was supposed to be last night but my electricity went out ._.**

**I hope you understand. Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. NOTICE: VERY IMPORTANT!

Hi Thea here...

The teachers at my school are on strike now! -applause-

No? Kay. ( ._.)

Anyways, the chapters will now be uploaded on Tuesdays and Thursdays... :i

Sonic: BOOO ! YOU SUCK!

Me: And you swallow! .

Shadow: -dead with laughter- She's right, Faker..I saw what you did with Silver..

Sonic: ...

Me: Awww yeah! High five!

Me and Shadow: -high five-

Also...There's a new poll on my account and there is very little time to vote for the main objectives...SO VOTE! :D

That is all.

BYE~~!


	7. Confessions

Hi again! I took a long while didn't I ... .-.

Nobody reminded me, crap!

Btw I was in Venice, Italy for a week.. and I couldnt get and PROPER time it finish writing..I'm busy alot.

Polls: SHADAMY IN THE LEAD! :D

Other news: My guy friends keep asking me to make a lemon one-shot or make this chapter a lemon :/ I didnt want to rush it so fast..but maybe not in this one...

Anyway! Chapter...7! :D

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Ugh! I can't believe him! Does he hate me because of Shadow? Or vice- versa? AAh! Why does life just have to be SO difficult? I heard someone say something..I looked up.

"Hmm?" I asked. Gaak! He looked _SO _hot in the moonlight. His eyes gleaming with worry, pain and confusion. Oh, my poor baby...

"I asked if you want me to drop you home tonight?" Shadow asked warily. I felt bad for him. He's worried because of me..

"Sure thing." I smiled. This brand new warmth spread through-out my body. I felt comfortable. Protected. Loved.

He smiled back at me and, don't get me wrong, he had one of the most interesting smiles I have ever seen. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"What's so fuuny?" Shadow questioned me, slightly amused.

"Ohh..Nothing" I grinned. _Maybe I could have a little fun with this._

"_Nothing_, eh?" He laughed. "We'll just see about that.." Shadow approached me. I took a step back.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily. We repeated the same actions over and over again.

"Something I should have done a long time ago.." He grabbed me and started to tickle me. Hard. _God damn, his hands are so menacing!_

"A-a-ahh! Stop it! Please! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!" I laughed and cried.

"_Anything?_" He put his perverted smirk on and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not like _that_!" I giggled. Shadow pouted. I kissed his cheek. "But seriously, anything but that.."

"Hmm..thats a toughie.." He smirked. I laughed. "Ah! I got it!" He put me down.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't handle it anymore." He chuckled and reached for me again. Luckily, I pulled out my Piko Piko Hammer and he stepped back. " What do you and me to do now?"

"Be mine, forever.." He whispered. I was shocked. _The Ultimate Lifeform, telling me this._

"Always." We shared a passionate kiss, stopped from the lack of air, and began to walk to my house.

* * *

**Aaaaaanndddddd done..for now! Sorry I made it so short :/**

**I lacked inspiration..But a lot is gonna happen in the next Chapter ;)**

**Shadow: What? What are you gonna do to me now?**

**Me: Oh you'll see...-evil smirk-**

**Shadow: -groan- Review...-loads AE-47- or perish..**


	8. Arriving At Amy's :D

I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS.

:OOOOO I haven't updated in quite a while, have I? D:

Shadow: DAMN RIGHT! -.-

Me: ... (._.) I know..

Here's Chapter 7 ! :D

* * *

_**Amy's POV**_

_"Hmm..thats a toughie.." He smirked. I laughed. "Ah! I got it!" He put me down._

_"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't handle it anymore." He chuckled and reached for me again. Luckily, I pulled out my Piko Piko Hammer and he stepped back. " What do you and me to do now?"_

_"Be mine, forever.." He whispered. I was shocked. The Ultimate Lifeform, telling me this._

_"Always." We shared a passionate kiss, stopped from the lack of air, and began to walk to my house._

* * *

**Chapter 7 "Arriving at Amy's"**

After 10 minutes of walking and talking, the newly formed couple reached to Amy's house.

Shadow wolf-whistled. " Nice house, Amy." Amy smiled and started blushing a lot.

"Thank you, Shadow." Amy's house was a white, and black, two storey house with 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a Man Cave, Girl's Room (opposite of Man Cave), Arcade room and Movie Theater and a Water Room. Her house looks vaguely enough like an apartment, but its not. .-.

"No problem. A beautiful house for a beautiful woman." He winked at her. Amy's cheeks were now the color of Knuckles' fur.

"Amy? Are you sure that your parents will be okay with me spending the night?" Shadow questioned.

"Of course. They're not here anyway." said Amy. " By the way, we can do anything we want." Amy winked. Shadow blushed.

**-5 MINUTES LATER-**

"So, Amy, I think we should get to know each other a little bit more since I haven't seen you in like..4 years. Now that we're dating and all." Shadow inquired. He shifted a little bit closer to her until their arms were touching. Amy and Shadow looked into each others eyes and then Shadow broke the silence by whispering in her ear. " A lot more."

Amy began. "Okay, What do to know?" She questioned. Shadow gave a questioning look but it soon turned into a look of curiosity.

"I don't _want _to know. I _NEED _to know." Shadow breathed.

Silence.

"Wow, deep shit right there." Amy laughed. Shadow tried to give a straight face but failed miserably. He soon began to laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'm serious." Shadow said seriously.

"Alright. Uhhh." Amy thought long and hard (XD) about what to say. She finally figured out what to say and when she was about to answer his question until...

-**RING RING- **

"Unnhhh. Who's that now?" Shadow groaned. Amy replied, "I'm not sure but we're about to find out.


	9. Mystery Person

I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHRACTERS OR SEGA! -_- Geesh!'

Firstly, I'd like to thank aliciathewolf45 for helping me with the story, A LOT. You rock ,girl!

And how long has it been- 3 months? Wow, I'm sorry :( Stupid Writer's Block ... -.-

Here's chapter 9! :/

* * *

_"I don't want to know. I NEED to know." Shadow breathed._

_Silence._

_"Wow, deep shit right there." Amy laughed. Shadow tried to give a straight face but failed miserably. He soon began to laugh._

_"Okay, okay. I'm serious." Shadow said seriously._

_"Alright. Uhhh." Amy thought long and hard (XD) about what to say. She finally figured out what to say and when she was about to answer his question until..._

_-_**RING RING- **

_"Unnhhh. Who's that now?" Shadow groaned. Amy replied, "I'm not sure but we're about to find out."_

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****"Mystery Person"**

**-RING RING- **

"Im coming!" Amy shouted. "Hello?" She said.

"Amy, dear. So nice to hear from you again." Answered a creepy voice from the phone. Her eyes widened and her mood shifted from annoyed to one of scared. "W-who is this?" she asked.

"How could you not remember me, pinky? Mina's party, Greenbridge?" The voice said. (The phone was on speaker.)

"W-what?" Then it click. The frat parties, Loco Modom. It all came back. "N-no. How did you find me?" Her worried tone triggered Shadow and he was alert. "Who is it?" He mouthed.

She waved it off saying it was nobody. The voice replied, "You don't need to know all that. All you need to know is that I know where you are and whose with you, slut."

.

..

...

..

.

He hung up.

* * *

"Who the fuck was that?" Shadow asked, knocking Amy out of her trance.

"Oh! Uhmm... nobody..yeah nobody!" She stuttered.

He glared at her. "Amy..." Shadow warned.

Amy gave a big sigh. She knew that he would get pissed off somehow. With a lift of her head, she said (Well was going to)

"It was ...-"

**CRASH!**

"What was that?" Amy asked/yelled. Shadow pushed her back a little hinting for her to stay back as he left for the kitchen.

* * *

**Shadow's POV **

When I entered into the kitchen, I saw nothing but a huge mess on the floor. Pots, pans, plates, bowls and utensils were all over the ground. I shifted my eyes to my right and then to my left, to see if anyone would try to hurt Amy. _'God, I hope she's not gonna be mad' _I sighed. Knowing her, she'll probably get out that god-damned hammer. I rubbed my head. Ow. Shit. It STILL hurts.

I took another quick scan around the kitchen. Again, nothing here. Teh, Wasted my time for nothing..I was about to leave the kitchen until someone grabbed me from behind and began strangling me with a wire. My body began to shake uncontrollably and soon enough, there was...

Darkness.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out now. Shadow hasn't been back for nearly half an hour now. I slowly walked towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Fuck.

I walked away from the kitchen, but not before doing a double take. I saw a figure moving around. I sighed of relief. Phew, Shadow's okay. I finally reached the door and opened it. I rolled my eyes as a blue idiot stood outside my front door, just staring at me with wanting eyes. I glared at him as he maneuvered around my frame, while frowning at me. "Amy..." He started.

**WHACK! **

Damn, that hurt. Is my hand on fire?! Phew, its not. I rubbed my hand as it burned like hell. I knew he was thick-skulled...

"Okay. I deserved that. I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that...I love you." Sonic said. Now? Of all times, NOW? Oh shit. He doesn't know what's coming. Time to unleash the kraken. (Pitch Perfect quote xD)

"What. The. Fuck?" I was fucking fuming. 4 years! 4 freaking years to apologize!

"Umm...Do you..love me?" He asked. Does he really think he's the shit? Hell no. He think that he can just walk in, say 'I love you.' and I'll jump into his arms squealing with joy like a little school girl? This is rich. I just wanna start laughing.

And I did.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! HAHAHA!" I was dying, lol. For a moment I felt pity seeing his confused/ sad face but soon after it was gone, I was laughing again.

"Sonic. -giggle-.. I have been waiting for this day for a very long time and I'm happy that you told me you love me.." I saw his face brighten with hope but it dropped after I said,

"But I'm happier that I don't love you." I turned on my heel to walk upstairs until I heard growling. I looked back and saw Sonic growling with a raw look on his face. It kinda scared me. "Sonic..?" I asked.

"Its because of _**him**_isn't it?" He asked me. Was he crying?

"Hm?" I pretended not to hear him.

"DON'T ACT STUPID AMY!" I flinched. "SHADOW, DAMMIT!" He yelled. I answered back,

"No."

**WHAM!**

Shit. That hurt. "What the fuck, Sonic?" Why did he hit me though?

"I would have you right in my arms right now if he hadn't interfered." Hell no.

"Either way I still wouldn't have taken y- Ugh.." I fell into a extinguishing light.

**Regular POV**

A shadowy figure appeared from the kitchen holding a gun and wire. Even though it was dark you could still see his cold, hard smirk.

"Is Shadow taken care of, boss?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, he's knocked out cold on the floor in the kitchen." The person sneered.

"Nice shot, by the way." Sonic complimented.

"Huh?" The person asked.

Sonic then pointed to a limp, unconscious body whom which belonged to Amy Rose, who had a gunshot wound to her back.

"Huh. Thanks, Sonic." He said.

"No problem, Scourge. Let's get out of here before the cops come, eh?" said Sonic.

And they fled.

* * *

**:OOO Scourge! Shoulda' known. -.- Oh wait, I do.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 10 coming on Wednesday.**

**And yes, I'm back, bitches :D**

**Don't forget to R&R 3**

**~Byee ** xo


	10. BAD NEWS! :

Hi, its Thea :[

BREAKING NEWS:

This story is currently being on HIATUS, yes, I repeat, HIATUS.

Reasons:

I have lost inspiration.

I forgot the whole storyline.

I do not have any ideas.

I'm writing this over.

I am too lazy.

I am writing a new story called 'Life of a Playmate' featuring our girl, Amy, as a playboy- YOU KNOW WHAT. THE SUMMARY WILL TELL YOU.

Again, I am sorry. This story will return in a couple months.

- Thea


End file.
